Various drop dispensing containers have been used and are known in the art. Such containers include tips configured to form and release drops of liquid such as, for example, liquid medication into the eyes of a user, or the like. Despite the availability and use of these various containers, liquid medication often cannot be dispensed without dripping, thereby generating expensive waste. Thus, there remains a need for an improved tip for such containers which tip can reliably dispense substantially uniform drops without dripping. The present invention satisfies this need.